A Day in Jurassic World
by Setus
Summary: So what's happening with the dinosaurs on an average day in Jurassic World? And what of the humans that work there? Collection of short snippets of behind the scenes of the world's most amazing theme park. Just for fun.
1. What was that?

Hi everyone. These will be short snippets of one-shots about Jurassic World that I thought about while working on my other longer fic. I'm more used to writing one-shot nonsense, and it's a way to keep my sanity while dealing with the pressures of a full feature story. Now I know why some authors are so eccentric...

Anyway so enjoy. Your support will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters of Jurassic Park franchise. i wish i did...

* * *

Snippet 1: What was that?

Charlie doesn't really like Delta. She thinks Delta is too pushy.

Delta doesn't really like Charlie either. She thinks Charlie is just immature.

"You should have just bit him."

"And what? Get zapped? Besides he's too skinny to taste good."

"You should have just bit him."

"Is that the only line you are capable of? Why didn't you bite him then?"

"Didn't you see? Daddy was there."

"Oh gosh! Did you really just call him Daddy?"

"Duh! Why? What do you call him?"

"Raptor man."

Charlie fell over laughing. The workers looked down the enclosure at the sound of a heavy thump and saw one of the raptors flipping around on the ground. They talked amongst themselves.

"Ok stop it and get up, or they'll think you have a seizure again."

"Raptor man! HAHAHAHA!"

"Will you cut it out!"

"HAHAHAHA! RAPTOR MAN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The youngest raptor's cries echoed through the pen and out into the open. The humans are starting to worry.

Then, despite the laughter, Charlie and Delta heard a distant, but clear "hello".

Charlie stopped flipping and gasped.

"What was that!"

"I don't know."

"Hey do it again. Shout again."

"No."

"Oh come on! Who was that?! It's obviously not Echo or Blue, they are sleeping!"

"And so will I."

Delta turn towards the pens, leaving Charlie staring up into the sky.

"HELLOOOOO!"

Delta snapped her head back towards the immature baby. From a distant, they heard a muffled "hey" for just a split second.

"Will you two stop it! We are trying to nap!"

Delta turned to the sound of the voice and see Echo's head poking out from the corner.

"Don't look at me, it's her." Delta said and walked towards the two napping raptors.

Up on the walk way, the humans are staring to worry.

"Why are they so jumpy today?"

* * *

Stay tuned for more, unless I faint, or die of mental breakdown.


	2. Pain in the Neck

Disclaimer: i don't own these dinosaurs, i just made up the names for them.

* * *

Out in the Gyrosphere Valley, the herbivores are grazing on a slow day. Anthony the Ankylosaurus walks awkwardly towards the shade.

"What happened to your neck?" Terry the Triceratops asked as he passed by.

"I was talking to Alex." Anthony said, creaking his neck.

"Ah… what did you want with Long Neck anyway?"

"I wanted him to stop freaking out and turning around. You know what that tail could do to you if it smacks you in the face? That day a freaking tree snapped!"

Terry looked at the Ankie, trying not to laugh.

"You know you should probably get that neck checked out by those two legged people."

Anthony turned his head too fast that there was a loud Crack.

"OW!"

"That's what I'm talking about."

"But how? It's not food time yet."

"The other day Patrick butted head with his buddy just outside the perimeter. It freaked the two legs out and they came outside and shot him. So I guess you just go hover around the perimeter fences. That should make them come out."

Anthony turned and watched the perimeter fences a distance away. It's probably worth it than having to limp around with a twisted neck. Archie and the rest would probably have a field day laughing at him.

"Hey I'll come with you." Terry said, getting up.

"What why? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh I just want some of those berries. The other time I was sick they gave me some really good berries that I can't seem to find anywhere here."

At the control room, the two legs are watching the cameras as two quadrupeds are at the perimeter. The one with the spiky armor is howling loudly. The one with the horn is howling at the spiky one.

"Stop shouting at them. They're going to think you are about to attack and shoot you with some gun that makes you faint."

"What am I supposed to do? We've been standing here for ages!"

"Oh see. Here they come."

A jeep is making its way towards the fence. There's three of the two legs and they are all holding guns.

"Oh hi guys!" Anthony said. "Hey listen there's a creak in my neck and I need some help or something."

To the humans, the Ankylosaurus is howling very anxiously. They proceeded cautiously with tranquilizer guns aimed just under his armor.

"Would you just chill! See what they are doing? They are scared! That's what happened to Patrick!" Terry turned to Anthony reproachfully.

"Hey you're the one who told me to come here!"

"Don't you turn on me you cranky pea brain!"

The humans approached.

"Control, this is ACU team 2, the two dinosaurs at west perimeter, aggressive behavior, potential fighting might commence."

ZZzzZZ. Beeep.

"This is control, you are clear to engage. Nothing good will come out of those two fighting."

The humans took aim while Terry and Anthony are still bickering.

"What's your problem? You weren't supposed to be even come out here you just want berries. Aren't you fat enough?"

"Oh I'm fat? Who's that fat one I can't even see anything behind you!"

"Yeah? Well who's the one who got stuck in the tree just because you poked a tree -"

"You can't even pass through a tree -"

The two dinosaurs felt a prick in their neck and staggered.

"Ah crap."

They both fell over with two heavy thumps.

Somewhere over the next hill, Alex spun around as he felt a slight tremble on the ground. His tail swung so fast a tree snapped in two.


End file.
